Dreams
by Bellatrix wannabe 89
Summary: What if that dream in the dungeon wasn't the first time Robin appeared to Regina? What if when she needed him most, he was there? When she needed confidence or comfort or advice or help defeating whichever new villains decided to wreck havic in Storybrooke that week... as long as she held him in her heart, he would always be there. Series of OQ Oneshots


**I own no one but my own people.**

 **A/N so the finale last night… T. It was everything I dreamed it would be. And that OQ scene… Jesus Christ I SOBBED. But I started thinking she sounded a bit too casual when she saw him again; like he had visited her dreams before so this is what this is; a series of one shots from 5X22 on with Angel Robin giving her comfort, advice, helping her… Kinda connected but not really. Anyway I hope you enjoy.**

It had been 8 days since Regina had lost him. She cried herself to sleep every night, grateful for the fact that Emma pretended not to hear her while they were on their road trip to New York.

It was too short. Their story, their love, their time together… everything was far too short. She had wanted to spend their lives together and Robin had said as much when he told her that she was his future.

But then he was gone. His life snuffed out with a flash of blue light because he wanted to save her; an Evil Queen who had hurt countless people.

It wasn't fair.

The day before they were to head back to Storybrooke they had stopped at a hotel for the night. Regina and Zelena were sharing a room together and the brunette had struggled to pretend that she was okay with even being in the same room as her sister much less pretending she didn't hate the sight of her.

If she had just listened to Regina about Hades, Robin wouldn't be gone. He would be here, with her and her happy ending wouldn't have gone up in flames.

But Regina also knew this was partially her fault. You couldn't do as many bad things as she's done and not expect comeuppance. She's the Evil Queen, and as hard as she tried to change, no matter how hard she worked, she was never going to get her happy ending.

That was why she had injected that serum and separated herself. She wasn't that person anymore and if the worst parts of her were gone, maybe she would have a chance to have a happy ending…

Regina fell asleep quickly that night, forcing herself to rest so that she wouldn't have to talk to Zelena who still hadn't learned what she did. She would tell her, eventually, but not tonight. Tonight she had to get used to this strange feeling inside of her; she felt lighter but also emptier, a strange combination of being happier but also missing someone; like a best friend who was moving away but was moving to someplace better. In this case her 'best friend' had moved to a pile of dust.

Within seconds of closing her eyes, it started.

Regina was in a tavern. Not a bar, but a tavern from their land. It was abandoned apart from her yet there was a roaring fire in the fireplace washing over her with warmth.

In the back of her mind she knew it was a dream but it felt different. More real. Regina felt a force enter the tavern and all at once she felt an overwhelming love and calmness surround her.

"Hello, M'lady."

Regina closed her eyes as that voice reached her, knowing exactly who it belonged to. She turned and saw him standing there and she could barely breathe.

Robin was here with her, not in the clothes he had died in but the outfit she first saw him in. The outfit most associated with the famed outlaw; the forest green cape, the studded leather tunic, the billowing white sleeves…

He was just as she imagined he would look.

"Robin," she breathed as she looked up into the bluest eyes she had ever seen. "Is this… is this real?"

"In a way."

"Are you real?"

A soft smile. "In a way."

He sat down in front of her and she took his hand, running her fingers over his tattoo. He felt real but at the same time he didn't, solid but not quite whole...

She shook her head. "But Hades-."

"Is a liar."

He spoke so softly she almost had to strain to hear him. "The crystal only ends you if you die a coward."

Tears overfilled her eyes. "You died a hero."

"I did. You would have too."

She shook her head. "No I wouldn't have. I'm a villain, Robin. Or… at least I was until two hours ago." She smiled at him. "I got rid of the Evil Queen. She's gone, she's not apart of me anymore."

Instead of being happy like she thought he would be he frowned at her.

"Why did you do that?"

"Because I had to," she argued. "She's the reason I couldn't have a happy ending. She ruined so many lives, she's the reason you're… you're not here with me. I've tried so hard to change and be good Robin, but I still am paying for my sins and worst of all is you paid for them."

"Karma didn't cause this, Regina," he told her but without judgement. He never judged her. Even when she told him the worst parts of herself; he never looked at her with anything but love in his eyes. "She made you who you are, Regina, she's the reason why you're here, why you have Henry, how you found love again… I love her, just as I love you."

"She was evil… you should hate her."

"She was apart of you. I can't hate any part of you, no matter how you feel about yourself."

Regina closed her eyes, the tears running down her face. "Why do you do that?"

He cocked his head to the side slightly. "Do what?"

"Make me feel like I'm deserving of something as wonderful as you."

He smiled at her, placing a warm palm against her cheek. "Because you do deserve it. You deserve everything wonderful in your life."

"I do now that she's gone."

Robin shook his head. "No. You always deserved a happy life. Even at your lowest, you deserved it."

 _Regina_.

The voice that called to her was muffled, as if she were underwater. She looked around the tavern but no one besides her and her outlaw were there.

"Listen to me," Robin told her and Regina felt a sudden sense of impending doom. "The Evil Queen is still out there."

The Queen shook her head. "No, I crushed her heart."

"It didn't work. You WILL have to fight her."

 _Regina._

All of a sudden she knew what that voice was and a panic seized her as she gripped his arm, tears and shock flooding her eyes. "I'm waking up."

"I know," he told her as calm as a still pond, knowing exactly what was happening.

"Come with me!" She let out a desperate sob. "Please don't leave me again!"

"I will see you again, Regina, I promise. As long as you keep me in here," he put a hand over her heart, "my soul will find your dreams again."

 _Regina_.

"Robin, no!"

He leaned forward and kissed her forehead and she closed her eyes as she savored the moment.

When she opened them again she saw the hotel room she had been staying in with Zelena standing over her holding a box of donuts.

"I got us breakfast," the red head informed her with a smile. "The Charmings wanna get on the road soon."

Regina closed her eyes as the tears slipped down her face. She wanted to scream at her sister, lash out for waking her from that dream that had felt so real she still felt his lips on her forehead.

But she couldn't. Because that would be wrong, and she was no longer that person. She had made sure of that last night.

Regina took a deep breath as she sat up against the headboard, taking a donut from the offered box, letting the dream replay over and over in her mind.

Robin had warned her that the Evil Queen was still out there but that couldn't have been true. It was just a dream, a figment of her imagination.

There was no way he had actually been real. Hades destroyed his soul, Robin was gone, he was never going to come back to her again…

Right?

Please Review.


End file.
